Sword of Judgement
by Whispyr
Summary: A new Soul Calibur journey has began...The souls set out to save or destory Soul Edge; what is their path through the journey? They've given their life on the line to succeed their goal. Main couple as Hilde/Siegfried/OC. More couples inside . . .
1. Prologue

**Title:** Sword of Judgement**  
Author:** Silent Emerald Eyes**  
Pairing:** Hilde/Siegfried/OC and more . . .**  
Rating:** M**  
Status:** Not Completed**  
Source:** Soul Calibur**  
Summary:** A new Soul Calibur journey has began...The souls set out to save or destory Soul Edge; what is their path through the journey? They've given their life on the line to succeed their goal . . .

**Feedback:** Comments are welcome; constructive or positive. Flames are nice too because they make for something to laugh at and keep my feet toasty.**  
Warnings:** This story had mature content. Don't say I didn't warn you!**  
Disclaimer:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me except for Luciulle, Alminna, Ryame ect. and to the characters you don't know. The rest of the characters belongs to Namco.

**Author Notes:** This is the first chapter in my newest story, Soul Calibur IV: Sword of Judgement. This will, hopefully, be one of my better stories, improving on some aspects my other ones lack. Most notably, details. This isn't a promise though, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. I'm going to involve a few characters from SCIV, but this is generally a story about my own about five or six Custom Characters. Soul Calibur's Create a Soul system has really drawn me into the game, ever since Soul Calibur III, as I am able to attach more with my characters than those already in the game itself. Anyway, enough rambling from me, here is the prologue in my Soul Calibur IV story, Sword or Jugement. Enjoy!

**Innumerable thanks to**: Redbunnie7 for reading and reviewing my stories and the great humour. Don't worry, Samara will be in the chapter five, six or seven. Wakamoley, for being a terrific author and a wonderful reviewer.

* * *

**Prologue**

**I**t was beautiful but thick that day. Something wasn't right that time. The young Athen ran downstairs knowing that something right wasn't going on. Heather continued to try to observe what what was happening. Her heart tightned as she stared down the stairs of the huge gloomy palace. As an all out war broke loose, Heather continued to fight with Tira in the castle's basement that belonged to the azure knight.

"Tira, I know this is not what is really you. Don't you understand what can happen to you if you follow the orders of the cursed Azure Knight—You don't deserve to be in this cursed mess! I won't let you take Sophitia's children as granted." the woman cried as she struck at the physco girl.

"I hate to break it to you, but they're already in master Nightmare's clutches by now. You see my accomplis has more than likely captured them!" said Tira with a vile grin as she tried to slash the older victim with her ring blade.

"Monsters!" yelled Heather as she attacked Tira hoping to slay her so she could get to Sophitia's children, but the girl was able to block every blow.

Tira wasn't lying for Raphael Sorel had already infiltrated the castle and kidnaped Phyrra and possibly more hosts and was now taking them to Nightmare, but the question was what was he planning to do with them—why did Nightmare want them so badly? It was a question that she wanted to be badly anwsered.

* * *

As Heather fought with Tira, Ryame continued to fight the undead Cervantes. Cervantes struck, and caused Ryame to lose his guard, and then fired his pistol sword, but the young man managed to avoid the shot and counter attack slicing clean through Cervantes. "Go back to the underworld were you belong and take your friends with you!" yelled Ryame as the pirate's body commended him to escape. Ryame quickly hurried off wasting no time moving on to get to Alminna, and Siegfried.

Outside the castle in the water mill, Alminna resumed to battle the Ivy. The woman was quick with her snake sword, but was no match for her mastery of explosives. The British woman however seemed immune to pain.

"I'm sorry, but it's time for you to return from whence you came!" exclaimed Alminna as she charged a powerful explosive and then charged at her foe.

Alminna felt completely vulnerable, though she would never let her guise show it, standing there on the battle, fighting like some ordinary pilferer and charged for crimes she did not commit. She wished that _her_ family was in peace. Turning her head back around to commence walking again, she was blessed with another sharp blow to her back but this time it was a lot harder and by he woman. She held her head high and unfazed by the negligent handling, trudging defiantly by her enemy, who stood silently off in the corner, closely observing her figure making sure he had the right person in his grasp before he would choose to speak.

Ivy attacked, but missed it's mark, however the bomb didn't it blew the creature's bones to dust. As it's body disbursed Alminna lowered her head, and said a prayer for the once enslaved soul. She then made her way out of the water mill to make it to the front lines. "You won't be able to escape from me forever, you cur!"

Just as soon as she passed him, she could hear the metallic jingle of her footsteps start almost immediately behind her, clinking and thudding with confidence and purpose making sure to follow at a slight distance as she was shown the exit out of the area. The evil dark doppelgänger Cassndra continued her fight with Amy.

* * *

"This poor soul once trapped in Soul Edge, now freed, but enslaved in her own body. I must free her." The gothic lothia girl said to herself. Amy charged holy energy in her weapon and delivered a devastating blow to Cassandra. The dark girl's body fell to the ground still alive, but unconscious the evil energy in her had vanished.

"Here, I cannot just leave you like this." said Amy in a low voice as she dragged, and took her in the castle to heal her.

On the front lines Siegfried continued to battle Astaroth but he was not fairing all too well. Astaroth knocked him to the ground and started to deliver a fatal blow, but suddenly he lowered his weapon and left. Siegfried looked around, and saw all the enemy was retreating, but why? The burning sensation was intense and added to the already pulsating migraine that he had from the previous night. Falling to his knees, he quickly grasped the back of his own head and forced the essence of annoying feeling of the azure knight's voice playing in his mind.

"Damn it, why won't you just leave me alone . . ."

The Azure Knight's voice enchanted as all of his minions retreated back to his dark palace. Ryame tried to keep up with them to stop from them form returining but it was to late. Siegfried cursed under his breath knowing what Nightmare might plan. Alminna felt her charm madalion wrapped around her neck glowing. It meant something important was going to happen but she sadly didn't know what exacally it was. It was important to finish what they have started from the first.

* * *

Three months later . . .

The draw of the cursed sword Soul Edge, a weapon of limitless power. It called out to countless people, all of them seeking the sword for their own reason. For some, it would be a way to forever cement their name into history, and be remembered forevermore. For others, it would be the weapon of salvation that would end the suffering of so many people, and for some it was purely a weapon, to be used for nothing more than killing. There were thousands upon thousands of beliefs about the sword, and twice as many desires pertaining to it.

For one, the sword was a bane of the world, and had to be eradicated, as did its counterpart, the mythical Soul Calibur. Both were bringing nothing but misery and suffering to the world, even if one sword was "evil" and one sword was "good." It didn't matter which was which, both were being used in the quests of souls seeking to use the weapons. However, with nigh-immeasurable power in the hands of mortals, the chance of that power being abused always remained.

"Damn, I really can't belive it's happening again!" Steamed the young Athenian warrior maiden, Luciulle Alexandra.

Some time ago, Luciulle's elder sister, Alminna Alexandra had set out once again to destroy the cursed sword Soul Edge. Or rather, that's what Luciulle had been told by Algollian, the father, of course. But Algollain noted a slight hesitation in his older daughter's voice upon mentioning Soul Edge, and he shared that revelation with his younger daughter.

That was almost all the information Luciulle needed. She commissioned Rothion, who was Sophitia's husban and a master blacksmith, to reforge her weapon, the Dark sword and shield, so that she might set out on her own personal quest. She would rid the world of this cursed weapon, and bring her sister back to Greece so that she could live the life of a sister and devoting person.

"If Alminna can be that brave to go on a quest like that; so can I . . _."_ Luciulle reminded to herself as she went out the door determined to destroy Soul Edge.

She has not thought about the circumstances that she could have been in but it didn't bother her as much. Determined to destroy Soul Edge, Luciulle left her home. Unfortunately she did not have any clues of the azure blade that caused her beloved sister to leave therefore made use of the fact that the fragment of the cursed sword, Soul Edge that she possessed reacted to the evil energy in order to conduct her research as she traveled land to land. That cursed shard must be destroyed . . .

It's terror must end.

After Luciulle left Athens, the very next day to hopefully track down her older sibling. Luciulle never understood why Alminna refused to ever let her come with her. After all, Luciulle was an accomplished warrior too, or rather, she was to the best of her ability. Never having been given proper Athenian warrior training like Alminna, Luciulle had to learn as she went along. For some, this would be foolish, but Luciulle was a fast learner, although her weapon, having been broken by Luciulle's overexertion of it, sometimes had trouble keeping up.

Heartbeat pounds were all she could hear or feel at that second, reverberating constantly in her skull and quivering out through her fingertips. An eye cracked open then instantly wrenched itself shut when the pain worsened from the ardent light that stabbed in. Next came an anemic groan, which exited from a pair of split lips as her senses lethargically returned and she began to fight off her ever-growing misery. Not only did Alminna leave for another journey, Sophtia did also. She tried to forget what happened before she left but the memory just kept haunting her deliberately. It was when she went to go check up on her cousin Sophitia, she found the woman lying in bed very sick with a coma for almost three days. By the woman was her little young daughter.

Poor Pyrra . . .

Not only was her mother deathly ill, the girl got kidnapped by the jolly assassin by the name of Tira. Luciulle felt she need tears to sprout from her sad eyes. Her heart felt like it was going to burst. Her muscles were so tight and tensed. The situation made her shiver a lot. She couldn't hold it in. They pain was winnning over her. It was just too much.

* * *

_The little young blond girl around the age of four walked slwoly through the hallways of the Alexandra's home. Everything seemed so silent. Her father was not home with her and so was her brother. She knew someone else was in the house with her. She could not be alone by herself. The young adorable girl's voice was so tiny and innocent. Whenever she spoke, it always showed the light side within herself. She was small. The dress she wore was simple but elegant on her._

_She walked slowly upon her parent's entrance door and opened carefully . . ._

_"Mommy?" s__he called out to a woman._

_The small girl stepped deeper into the silent room and swalled hard on her throat, feeling as if it had a lump on it. Her face was confused and expressionless. She called out the name again.__She suddenly ran to the bed as she spotted a beautiful woman lying on the bed unconcious. The girl shook the woman violently on the bed. She seemed so immobile._

_"Mommy, mommy! Please wake up!" The girl's face was now streaming with tears._

_Was the woman acually dead? The sad girl couldn't think of anything to do. No one was there except for her lonely-self and 'lifeless' mother. She cried uncontrolably on the shoulder of Sophitia. She kept calling out to her name begging for her to rise again._

Luciulle didn't stop to ponder the poor woman's fate. She had too much to do and little time to do it in. Luciulle closed her eyes a bit as she noticed the bright sun was shining dimly on her shield. She looked up into the strange red-orange color of the sky and sighed helplessly. Close by, there was a tree with spring green ripen apples waiting to be picked up from the branches. The girl wiped the sweat off her brow quickly and sat her weapons by the tree trunk. Climbing her way to the tree, Luciulle grabbed a trio of the green fruit.

"This is possibly enough." she muttered to herself as she climbed down slowly.

She rested her weary body againts the brown trunk and sighed softly before taking a bite off the apple. She sighed sadly after remembering her sister's absence.

"Oh, Alminna, where are you? We all miss you . . ." Luciulle said to the vast ocean in front of her, half-expecting a response. Before she knew it, she felt a colorless substance diving down her pale and misrable cheeks. Everything seemed so wrong, even her life. She despied it so much. She would curse it, but what was the damn point of it. It will make nothing come from the situation but more depresssion.

But she only got an audience in the form of waves gently caressing the coastline, and the sounds of gulls cawing in the distance. The sun was beginning to set on the horizon, bathing the ocean in a beautiful orange glow. It had been such a long day of traveling, and Luciulle was exhausted. Laying on her back, Luciulle pushed her sword and shield to the side of her and shut her eyes for a few moments, trying her best to catch a few moments of sleep. As she tried to drift off to sleep, she thought back to the day prior.

Her inquiries would remain unanswered for now and so would the many other questions that floated inside her mind at this slightly, she tried to move an arm so that she may wipe the wild strands of golden hair out of her face but cried in agony when it hurt too bad to even twitch a finger. Another groan, this time in frustration, filled the air when a second attempt to move a limb failed horribly in anguish. There was nothing she could do that wouldn't bring about the burn, absolutely nothing. And to make matters worse, she was unarmed, all her prized weapons missing from their places making retaliation pointless even if she could function properly. Laying a head back against the wall in exhaustion and defeat, Luciulle reluctantly granted her wasted form a rest as she dozed off into unconsciousness again, to await her fate.

* * *

**To Be Continued . . .**

* * *

Well, that's the prologue of my story. I know in the summary the couple is: Hilde/Siegfried/OC. However, in the beggining there is Siegfried/OC but then it will be Hilde's love after. Of course, I do not own Soul Calibur or it's characters except for my original. In the further chapters there will be mature content involved.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Encounter

**Title:** Sword of Judgement**  
Author:** Silent Emerald Eyes**  
Pairing:** Hilde/Siegfried/OC and more . . .**  
Rating:** M**  
Status:** Not Completed**  
Source:** Soul Calibur**  
Summary:** A new Soul Calibur journey has began...The souls set out to save or destory Soul Edge; what is their path through the journey? They've given their life on the line to succeed their goal . . .

**Feedback:** Comments are welcome; constructive or positive. Flames are nice too because they make for something to laugh at and keep my feet toasty.**  
Warnings:** This story had mature content. Don't say I didn't warn you!**  
Disclaimer:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me except for Luciulle, Alminna, Ryame ect. and to the characters you don't know. The rest of the characters belongs to Namco.

**Author Notes:** There will be Siegfried and alot of others joining; so don't worry, it's not invaded with original character's. Though I haven't posted the story yet but I will soon. Thanks to everyone and their continued support throughout the last story. I've decided to do this piece due to many requests. I did not originally intend to do so but I did leave opportunity open for just in case, minor details that will play a large part of this next story. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy please! While you're at it, you might notice some grammar errors but I'll fix them later when I have the time. Sorry about that. If you can't understand some word please let me know. Thank You again. I edited this chapter on the first day of January in to correct my mistakes and make the senteces flow more.

PS. I can't take to many of your characters's; only like about two or three. Haha, I might go wild and take more. It depends. If you want your character to be in this story hurry to be the first three . . .

**Innumerable thanks to**: Redbunnie7 for reading and reviewing my stories and the great humour. Don't worry, Samara will be in the chapter five, six or seven. Wakamoley, for being a terrific author and a wonderful reviewer.

* * *

**Chapter One: An Unexpected Encounter  
**November 1, 2008

**T**he girl would always get in arguments with her brother Ryame. That was one of the great reason why she left her home in order to regain herself from making the arguments with her brother worse. At first she was fuming and at this point of the moment, she has calmed down for some odd reason. The two siblings thought of each other as a nuisance. Luciulle stretched as she walked outside Athens to look around. There were lots of crowds and entertainers on the streets and it took a while for her to get to her destination. The smell of the drizzled-soaked evening gave her a clue that something was bound to happen. After returning to the Athens, she had to take a break . . .

"Wow, never knew that people would be so busy at a time like this."

Luciulle said to herself as she kept her glance around the entertaining seriously couldn't keep her eyes off! The girl smiled to herself as she spotted close by, that there was a sign to the place that she has been browsing for. Despting to the time of day, the girl did not have much of the time she wanted for her little break.

"Bingo, I haven't checked out any books in a while. I'll check the bookstore for a bit." She chimed to herself excitedly.

Luciulle was beginning to forget what happened back at home. Along the way the place had so much entertainment going on. The girl wish she could watch but I had to get home soon.

"I don't want my family to get worried about me even though Ryame is really annoying but; If I don't get home soon I could suffer some real punishment due to the fact my brother loves getting me into trouble, that's one of his hobbies since I was five." Luciulle felt herself pouting.

Her thoughts kept trailing off to something new. Along the way her attention got off of the bookstore to a juggler and and bumped into handsome, young man, He looked German to me, he also had this giant sword. Luciulle seemed to have forgot what it was called but she remembered Alminna mentioning the name to her. He was tall, had dark raven hair not to mention bright green eyes.

"Oops—sorry." The girl apologized shly as her cheeked were flushed red.

She started to heat up as she stared at the figure in front of her. The guy was just so handsome. Luciulle just couldn't believe she was confronting him. She thought of it as some osrt of a romantic fairy tale. While biting her pink-tinged lips, she tried to look away as possible from embaressment.

"It's alright." he replied as he walked away slowly.

She turned back around and stared at the handsome figure as he did. It was a disappointment when he left but she have got to get to the library and get home quickly; so she went on instantly to where she needed to head. Remembering the time she probably had left made her have the jitters to her stomach.

* * *

Luciulle finally arrived to the book store on time for the most part. She entered the nicely decorated library and got greeted by a kind woman who was close to the entrance of the door. Luciulle loved the kind greet that she offered to her. The kind book keeper asked the girl if she wanted any help as she was walking her way. She was a middle aged woman with glasses and had a friendly smile. Luciulle knew she had to get home as fast as she could so there was not much time to think about her reply.

"No, no It's alright. I'll look around first. Thank you very much though." The young woman replied politely to the book keeper as she glanced over at the bookshelf close to where she was.

"You're welcome, anytime." the kind woman bowed being glad to help me. She walked else where to help others; while she was searching myself.

It was a matter of time that the girl had to get home soon. She seemed as if she was eagered to finish off her buisness and just head streight home. Of course, she had to. She would end up in a lot of trouble if she have not listened to what she have been told.

"Oh, and you can call me Luciulle. Lucie for short." She smiled as sat the books on the desk.

She had about two or three books. The two books were both based on Soul Edge. Luciulle had to find information of that cursed woman thought it was strange for a girl such as herself to want to buy a book such as this. Luciulle purchased the books and exited out of the bookstore humming to herself.

"Hmmm, that strange, Why is it so silent?"

The silence interrupted the girl's excitement so sudden. She walked around abit to see if anyone was acually there. How could it be so quiet so sudden? Did they run away? Something or someone must have scared them away. The only human being that was possibly to only be in the area was Luciulle.

"Hello, is anyone here? Luciulle asked with terror as she browsed around the cold-silent area.

She felt a huge lump on her throat as she felt an uncomfortable chill being sent down her spine. Luciulle didn't feel comfortable being alone. She also had a strange feeling that there was some sort of massacre probably. Whoever did it seemed to have wiped out almost everyone quickly. What startled Luciulle was that she heard a familiar voice from behind chuckling. The strong voice disturbed the silence. Something flee from the dark dread skies. Luciulle quickly turned around in a quick spin in gasp and hesitance. The books dropped from her arms from fear at the image. The sight was almost hard to still believe.

"What the—I thought Sophitia and Cassandra finished you off for good!"

She just couldn't believe it. This just couldn't be. She looked at him. Was the creature in front of her acually going to fight her? She couldn't tell if it was in horror or a determined look for that moment. He looked so scary with his new look of creation.

"Ha! Those weaklings, finish me off? You've got to be joking little maggot! Now it's time for you to die!"

The giant creature's voice thundered with every syllable causing Luciulle's ears to twich at the loud monstrous voice. Astaroth swung his axe at her. However, Luciulle dodged it and stroke at Astaroth with her short sword but how is this possible? Nothing happened! Feeling she would be attacked again, Luciulle needed to figure out where Astaroth's great weakness was but there was no time at that point.

"I can't believe this is happening!" she said in horror as her eyes widen in fear, "I can't die here! Could it be the end of me? No way! In all my journeys, I'm going to lose my life on this one. No way, I can't. I'm finished off anyways; There's no hope. I'm done for." Luciulle closed her eyes possibly waiting for death.

"Now you are going to die!" yelled Astaroth. "Maybe afterwards, I'll kill your sister too." the black giant laughed in thunder.

Astaroth tries to strike her again, but a certain large Zweihänder blocked his axe causing the frightened and defenseless human-being to look back at where the attack was coming from. Her eyes shot wide in shock again.

"Wh-what in the world is happening?" Luciulle asked herself as she shook her head several times to realize what's going on. For a second there she thought it was just a dream.

"Stay back!" commanded the young man, "What are you doing hurting a girl such as her?" he questioned Astaroth.

That voice sounds familiar— Luciulle looked up in surprise to see the handsome German man stood before her. Where did he come from? What was his reason for the action he trigered? She didn't know and comprehend what situation she was in. This was probably the second time she was being saved and now she feels terribly hopeless. Luciulle felt something light as a crystal drop from her eyes. They were not blinking; they were emotionless. No—she just couldn't do anything. That must be just dust coming from her eye. Crying now would make it worse. The girl didn't understand. She just met this guy and yet he chooses to help her not knowing the likes of herself? The girl felt helpless now without her weapon. She only has her shiled, but that's not enough. Luciulle asked the man what was his name.

* * *

"I'll introduce myself to you later. Right now you need to protect yourself, and escape from here while I fight this guy off." his voice interupted my thoughts. Astaroth strikes again, and the newcomer blocks his attack.

The black giant resumingly kept swearing at the young man as he kept his gaze on him, trying to dind a way to get through his defense. He laughed as he sensed John's defense weakening at his axe. The man slashed at his shoulder causing the giant screamed in pain. Blood pumped out of its chest wounds, but that did not stop it. Astaroth dropped its great axe and dared himself to grab the man. After Luciulle saw his action, she felt that she couldn't.

"But-" She looked sorrowfully at the handsome young man. Luciulle knew she just couldn't leave the guy alone; doesn't he need any some sort of help?

"Just go!" The young man ordered shielding another blow from the black giants fierce attacks.

By the looks of it, It seems that she can't face him alone. She just obeyed him anyways. She didn't know what came over her but she was to tensed to even try questioning herself of the descision she has chosen. The battle was growing stronger.

"To where? Is there something I can do?" She questioned.

She still didn't understand this situation. It is so confusing. Luciulle looked at him again to find his answer. He replied to her telling me it's best to be anywhere but here. He told me this as he gritted his teeth looking behind quickly at her with his green innocent eyes. The girl felt she was doing somethng wrong but she was afraid to fight the feeling back. It was winning over her.

Luciulle shook my head in great wonder man barely knew the girl and yet he still offered to help her. Luciulle found it odd but very kind of him to do such a thing. The woman said to herself in guilt while scurrying to a safe place as soon as she could. The girl just couldn't help in the looks of things at the moment. However, she was nervously thinking if I was doing the right thing. Why can't she tell what they are—she feels so strange and twisted inside as if she had butterflies invading her stomach. She didn't know if he was my enemy or not. She didn't even know him; barely.

* * *

Luciulle escaped escaped away in time she stopped running when she reached the incredibly large garden behind the gaudy building. There she dropped to her knees in remorse. While the young man was fighting off Astaroth.

"I don't get it though, and I really despise it when people help me so much. Like Ryame of example that's why he treats me like I'm his 'servant'. It makes me feel useless. But hey, I think I should help they guy anyways. I should not have fled. That man could get seriously hurt because of me. She sighed in sorrow hoping he was okay. 'I never felt this way about anyone before. Why when I was around him I felt funny like my heart would burst?" Luciulle's thought's was bothering her.

After what seemed like an eternity, she could hear the sound of footsteps approaching. Looking in the direction from which the sound came she saw the young man and immediately noticed the gash he'd received was bleeding. him he probably got it from Astaroth while battling him. Thinking quickly, she tore off a piece of her jacket from the sleeve and ran to the wounded man to bandage his wound.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry! This is all my fault…" my voice trailed off as heavy tears fell from her eyes. It touched me so much that he would help me and he doesn't even know me.

"I assure you that you are not to blame for anything," assured the young man before explaining, "You were not aware of the heartless brutality and complete lack of tact of the black giant."

"You know him? Why does his weapon looks so different, like Soul Edge? Plus, would it be out of line to ask why you decided to help me?" she asked tentatively as I wiped my tears and my face turned red.

"He's a servant of the azure knight, You might know him do you?" I nodded. "Now about your other question, That guy had no right to violate you in such a manner. I knew that no one else was going to do a thing to help you so it was up to me," replied the young man sounding slightly disgusted by the evening's events.

"What is your name?" the question just now came to her thoughts. "Johnathon Schleret," his replied when she managed the courage to speak and smiled.

"I would like to know yours as well," he looked at her with his emerald green eyes.

The sight caused her to blush a little bit. "Luciulle Alexandra" As she replied back with alittle hope. "I wish I were as brave as you are, Johnathon. I wish I didn't have such an annoying brother like I do have." Remembering Ryame really annoyed her.

The question for some reason came to the girl's head again. She said them to herself again but softly for them not to be heard. "Why did he help me? I just know deep inside with the reason he told me is not the only one. It must not be the only reason. I knew John was thinking of something that he didn't want me to know about."

What John had thought of was: (I knew for some reason; I couldn't be around the girl, Luciulle any longer, I felt some evil energy forming within me. I beileve I know what it is, but I just couldn't explain. I just had to get Luciulle away from me as soon as possible. She could be in great danger. Possibly doomed. What exactly am I thinking? Interupting my own thoughts, I glanced at the girl in worry; remorse. I can tell Luciulle knew something was wrong with me as for the way she looked at me me into me while I still looked at her blankly into her gleaming blue crystal eyes. She would seem to have such a read face whenever I would glance at her and she notices. It looked like she was going to ask me what was wrong so I gave her the reasonable excuse anyway. The evil strange energy will take a while to be released but I'm _not_ willing to take any risky chances. John was now even more nervous about what the girl was bound to think about.)

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave now." The man said to her as he rose up, still clutching his arm. As he got ready to exit out of her way, showing no emotion.

"But will I ever see you again?" Luciulle asked him quickly. He didn't want to be selfish but it was for the best.

The girl beside him stood up hoping that he will possibly. She asked him if there was some way that she could help him. I know how she wanted to help and repay me but it's not the good time. . . John said to himself a little hazily. He almost blushed as the girl asked him, what he was saying.

"For your sake I hope not. The situation I'm dealing with right now is to dangerous for you to get involved." John sighed hopelessly.

"I wish there was something I can do to help. I don't like this situation at all but it's better to get rid of it than letting it haunt me. I knew I wasn't strong enough, but I had to do something. If I just do nothing like something immobile, that will prove that I'm just some useless girl."

She was usually the girl confident in battles but now the sword is in a really bad shape.

"If Alminna sees it broken. She will make me suffer trying to fix it! Not only that, I had to get home before Ryame freaks out or she might even get in trouble if my parents comes home soon and I got in trouble!" Luciulle's thought's of her punishment made her even more tensed.

* * *

For some odd reason I didn't care in this sitauation. Since I have been waiting for my opportunity to find the shard Soul Edge. I had a feeling that I could work with John to find and destory it! Funny, I never thought that I would acuaually come across someone so soon.

"What if we work together? You know, to find Soul Edge." Her cheeks turned pink in embaressment of the question. John couldn't help but turn around.

"I think that's a great idea." he smiled friendly at her.

"Alrighty!"

She kind of cheered almost tumbling over the bright, green grass because of her over-ethususicastic attitude which caused the young man to laugh alittle himself. She sighed very softy. Most of it was because she was so nervous.

On the other hand, Luciulle had thought (I have not noticed it but I was eagered to start a new journey with a cute guy! I don't care if I get home late; though I was worried about what my family would think about seeing me travling with John. My father is strict with me when I'm around guys. I guess my cuteness caused the man to change his mind! There's a way that I want to prove to people that I've gotten stronger and changed_._ She chanted those same words to herself very 's great mighty smile caused the clouds in the sky to dance happily.)

Luciulle was not sure if the journe was excally going to start now; almost halted by a mysterious man, but saved by another man just as mysterious as the first. From what Luciulle could tell, he seemed to have no ulterior motive, simply following Luciulle because he felt like it. But his weapon, it emanated an aura that was somewhat familiar to her. But Luciulle had other things to do, rather than learn about her new companion. She had a quest to continue, to find her sister and to destroy Soul Edge once and for all.

--**F**in

* * *

**The End of Chapter One**

* * *

Okay maybe that chapter was kinda pretty but I promise the next one along with the others will be longer. Yup, there's some grammar error's I know, but I'm sorry about that but I type so fast so please don't get mad. Plus, Yes, I know it kind of is lame but it's one the best intros I've done, but I promise will try to make the next chapter better. Thank you Annubis for some help. You must check her stories out she's really good at writing stories, though they're on Final Fantasy VII, though they're really fun to read; along with that she's writing a Tekken fanfiction on Yoshimitsu, one of my favorite Tekken Characters! The ext chapters will have about three thousand -- five thousand . . . maybe even more words, so this will be a pretty long story.

For my male character, I won't give out the formula yet; But I will soon. Check out my gallery to see it. Please review and give me some advice if you please. Though do in a kind way way like no flamming.


	3. Chapter 2: The Family Chronicles Begin

**Title:** Sword of Judgement**  
Author:** Silent Emerald Eyes**  
Pairing:** Hilde/Siegfried/OC and more . . .**  
Rating:** M**  
Status:** Not Completed**  
Source:** Soul Calibur**  
Summary:** A new Soul Calibur journey has began...The souls set out to save or destory Soul Edge; what is their path through the journey? They've given their life on the line to succeed their goal . . .

**Feedback:** Comments are welcome; constructive or positive. Flames are nice too because they make for something to laugh at and keep my feet toasty.**  
Warnings:** This story had mature content. Don't say I didn't warn you!**  
Disclaimer:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me except for Luciulle, Alminna, Ryame ect. and to the characters you don't know. The rest of the characters belongs to Namco.

**Author Notes:** Finally, some great action in this chapter. I enjoyed writing this one. My friend Redbunnie7's character will be in this chapter or the next. Hehe, I like how this story is going so far. Just to warn some people, deeper in the chapters it could be turned out to be Rated M so I might change it when I update more. Sorry that I haven't updated in ages. I will have Chapter Four up tomorrow or the day after. Chapter three and four is coming soon. I will try to at least update once a week.

I can't take to many of people's characters; only like about two or three. Haha, I might go wild and take more. It depends. If you want your character to be in this story hurry to be the first three!

**Innumerable thanks to**: Redbunnie7 for reading and reviewing my stories and the great humour. Don't worry, Samara will be in the chapter five, six or seven. Wakamoley, for being a terrific author and a wonderful reviewer.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Family Chronicles Begin  
**November 3, 2008

**L**uciulle had to to think twice again before going further into the journey. Her blade was in bad shape and she didn't have enough energy. She blamed her self again for thinking to fast. It will be better to go home and change into a better attair. Her current attair was a bit in dirty because of that little battle she got in with Astaroth. Due to the situation, it was not a good time. Her family could be worried and there is a little possible chance that she will make it through the journey fair enough. Alminna and the others will possibly get home soon; she didn't like how things sounded. She informed to John that it will be best to start the journey at least tomorrow sometime around the morning before pitch black at night. Luciulle rolled her eyes. It will take a lot of persuading to get her family to join especially her mother didn't like going on adventures. She had to be such a good liar to get them to listen. For Ryame it won't be; he loves adventures probably as much as she does. It will still be hard to do though.

She got on the negative thoughts again—how will her family react when they see her almost injured with a couple of busies trying to block the black giants powerful attacks. How was she going to explain all of that?

* * *

When she got home that afternoon, Ryame wasn't his normal self; when he saw the girl in a mess he almost yelled at her. As for he is an older brother, he was responsible for his younger sister's situations. She sighed desperately not wanting to deal with it that time.

Ryame almost pounded his fist on the nearby table. "Luciulle, what in the hell were you thinking? You could have got yourself killed!" He was not ease dropping.

His voice was tight and almost to the point when he was angry. Luciulle sighed as he was sweating. She appreciated his responsibility but this seemed like it was to much for her.

"It's not my fault..." Luciulle responded in a tight and almost angry voice as she crossed her arms.

The look pasted on her face was intensifying. She hated it much when she was about to get in trouble by her sister and her brother. She gets in trouble by just about anyone in the household.

"That is not answering my question. Did you just happen to get in a fight with someone without letting me know you got out of the house?" Ryame growled lightly knowing that his sister was not a good liar. She always try to come up with answers that do not relate to the question.

Luciulle almost stood up and sighed. What would happen if she told her brother about what happen earlier during the day with the incidence. She doesn't know how he will react because she never told him about her journeys before and it was kind of new for her that he would be so concerned for her safety. She was mostly comfortable to tell Alminna because she experience her journey and she usually talks to her when she gets into trouble. She knew it was important she she had to tell him sometime about it. She had a lot of explaining to do for him. His voice softened for a little moment noticing that his sister was about to tell him what happened. She had a hard time explaining partially of it. She removed her white gloves from the sweat it caused her. She massaged her fingers a bit to try to get the annoying ache from her hands. They were almost bleeding.

She started with when she was going to the bookstore and came upon Astaroth. She slowed down a bit when she was explaining how she encountered John through the battle. Luciulle apoligized for not telling him before.

"I'm sorry, Ryame." She said softly as she played with her fingers. A lump suddenly was felt in her throat.

He felt bad for yelling at her in the first place; he cared for his safety so much that he got carried away and couldn't control himself better. He embraced his sister begging her not to tell Alminna about him hugging her. It wasn't like him to have such a caring and soft side. He sighed a little. _She'll would probably tease me for life. _Ryame thought in his mind hazily.

He thought it would be a good idea to go with her on her quest rather than leaving her to do it by herself. Her eyes shot a moment. Luciulle was glaring malevolently at the doorway, the sound of footsteps echoing slightly as someone entered approached the room. She swallowed hard. It was no other then the other family members.

"I'm so busted_."_ She muttered as she felt a sweat drop driving down her cheek.

"Luciulle what happened to you?!" Her older sister's voice shot at her as Heather was almost speechless putting a hand over her mouth.

Luciulle laughed nervously as Heather came over to her and looked at her bruised arm. "Ryame, how could you let this happen?!" Heather's voice aimed at her son. Ryame was speechless; he blamed himself for not taking more care. Luciulle was so mad that morning that she stormed out of the house without notice.

"No, mother no—it's not his fault." She explained. "I'm the one who left home without permission and got myself into this mess. Please don't blame him for it." She begged for her brother.

She blushed noticing she has a soft side for her brother. She usually would not stick up for him. It surprised the group as they watched Siegfried entered. Heather remained silent for a while as Algollian, her husband clearing his throat before speaking.

"Exacally Luciulle, what was your purpose for leaving the house?" Luciulle's father questioned her suddenly.

"I was, um—going to the bookstore the sudden and I almost went for another journey." She didn't explain much information like she told Ryame. "I know I'm going to get in trouble but I'm not a child anymore; I'm sick of the chaos that Soul Edge has been causing. Don't you care what it has done to innocent people—" Luciulle looked at her mother worried as she was still silent.

"It's not safe for a young girl to go in such a journey." Luciulle heard the German man's voice as he spoke. Luciulle shook her head. "Not you to—I thought you wanted to blight Soul Edge once and for all!" Luciulle called out to him. She knew he had went on many journeys; even more than her.

Siegfried was silent for a moment. Alminna sighed remembering he had given her that warning also when she went on her second journey.

"I need to think about this..." Luciulle said below a whispear as she headed upstairs without anyone saying a word. Her steps were silent enough to almost not being heard. She was upset and angry at the same time but she did not have the feeling to be yelling at her family with full force at the moment.

* * *

Luciulle sighed as she buried her face in her pillow while she layed on her comfortable bed thinking about what her family had said to her. She sometimes hated being the youngest in her family. It made her feel like they were treating her like a young girl and she really despise it.

"Why do I always get treated like a child—I'm nineteen years old and I don't get much respect as I need..." She sighed desperately as she her sleepy eyes closed shut for five minutes later and lulled herself to sleep.

* * *

_"You're not worthy enough; Why won't you just stay home—You're still just a young girl." a certain male's voice chanted in the girl's mind aggravating her. _

_"_—_Stop tell me what to do_—_I'm not a little girl anymore! I deserve some respect!" The young Athen's angry and tight voice yelled at the German man in front of her who was just three inches taller than her. She clenched her teeth to try to prevent herself from getting over-stressed by the situation. The sky was now scared of her as her voice almost echoed as she was emotional yelling the man._

_"Don't act stupid! You will only put yourself in danger!" Siegfried's voice shot back at the bearish girl as she rolled her eyes annoyed the man._

_"Ahh goddammit, Siegfried; I'm not a little girl anymore! I'm can do this! Just because you're_ _four years older than me doesn't mean it gives you the opportunity to treat me like a child!" Luciulle's face was red from the anger and yelling she had to occurred._

_"Now you listen here, you already went on about two or three journeys to search for the cursed sword and got injured! Possibly your risk of doing it again could get you killed!" the man's face was also reaching with anger._

_Luciulle had to admit that he was right. She could put herself in danger going on another journey; it caused her to remain silent for a moment causing Siegfried to soften his voice for a moment as he explained to her about what she's doing was wrong. She hated when she was told to do; especially when people tell her to go home when she is in the middle of a journey._

_**A place hidden away, far within the depths of the **__**Ostrheinsburg Castle**__**, where no on would find, unless they knew where to go.** Siegfried was right again. He had travelled the very same woods many times in his journey, and he never came across any part of the Lost Woods to be dead, or harbour such a ominous presence. Link now knew if he had not come across the demon metal, he would have become lost, just like many explores who tried to survey the forest's depths._

_"What have I gotten myself into…" Luciulle whispered as she examined the new parts of this barren land.__Sde was continuity lead further and further into the barren land, where the presence of Soul Edge grew stronger. Luciulle felt more and more of his strength leave him the more he was lead into the dead land. Many questions searched through her head trying to find a possible awsner._

_"How much further do I have to go" Luciulle kept asking himself._

_'Will I be **dead** when I get there?' the girl joked, as more of her strength was sapped away. She laughed a bit, but found it wasn't amusing if it actually did happen. The thought caused her to remain in silence as she continued to be lead._

_"Maybe Siegfried is right, I shouldn't keep moving on in this cursed journey!" Luciulle cried to herself as she noticed Siegfried's care for her._

* * *

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but don't you think we should go on a journey. What Luciulle was saying is true." Ryame said almost unsure as he yawned looking outside noticing it was about getting dark. Alminna looked at her younger brother and shook her head.

"I'm not sure Ryame, Siegfried is stricked about that." Alminna shivered a bit fearing his strong voice.

Her eyes were inexplicably drawn to the seat of his pants that were rounding quite nicely over his bottom. She bit her lip and blinked a few times. What was wrong with her? One minute she's afraid he's going to acually disagree with her and the next she's ogling him like she's never seen a man before. She groaned at herself.

"It's about time we settle it once and for all. That's it, we're going on a journey." Siegfried grabbed his Zweihänder and his armour was gleaming. Ryame and Alminna looked at him puzzled. He said it was dangerous and now he wants to go.

"What?!" Ryame and Alminna shouted in surprise as they both stood up wide-eyed as they were about to question.

"I thought about what Luciulle said and she was right." Siegfried did a quick explanation.

Ryame and Alminna calmed down for a moment. Ryame laughed a bit; he couldn't wait to tell Luciulle. Ryame left Siegfried and Alminna alone together. He ran upstairs and barged in her room causing the girl to wake up and fall off her bed.

"Ryame, what in the world—"

The young woman hated it when people wold wake her up by screaming or making such annoying noises. She was feeling even more tired than before she fell asleep. She felt awful and was lacking the motivation to get out of bed. Only one word described the the blond girl; miserable.

"We're going on a journey; you better get ready!" Ryame exclaimed ignoring her outburst as he rushed the girl.

"What—no way!" Luciulle was excited and shocked at the same time.

She was so excited she forgot about the dreadful argument she had with Siegfried in her dream. She would have been groaning in a tired state but this announcement got her eagered. The blond young man shook his head; he was telling the truth. She and Ryame ran downstairs into the equipment room. Alminna giggled at their great enthusiastic attitude as she followed them.

* * *

Ryame kept trying to choose what attair he wanted to wear. He had alot of armour to choose from that Alminna polished for him yesterday. He soon decided that he wanted to wear a bright bronze armour that he usually doesn't wear. Alminna on the other hand choose her rare _Gorgon Armor_. Luciulle of course decided that she should wear her bright red Athen Armor that matched almost with her Valkyrie armor. Everyone was finished picking out their attair as the waited in the main room. Alminna could hear the sound of yelling and clanking close by. When she tunred her head to look, she saw Luciulle panicking in fear.

"Spider—spider! Kill it—kill it!" The sound of Luciulle's voice shouted throughout the house. Alminna saw Luciulle jumping up and down while pointing at the ceiling. She raised a brow with a puzzled look pasted on her face.

"Damn brat! Just a stupid bug..." Algollian grumbled as he entered the room.

He had a boot on the the chair nearby, reaching for the ceiling. He shoved his arms in the air and jumped, missing the critter as it jumped out the way. He kept trying over and over again.

"They're jumping ones!" He squinted as the bug leaped from the ceiling and onto Algollian's chest.

Luciulle leaped out of the way, screaming. Ryame was in the corner, laughing harder than Alminna had ever seen. She covered her mouth as she felt herself blushing of the drama that occured quickly.

"Look out!" Luciulle pointed her finger, horrified at her father.

"Get the hell off of me!" Algollian grabbed the spider and threw it on the ground. The little creature crawled out of the room.

Algollian exited out of the room. Ryame chuckled as he could hear his father cursing and swearing at the spider. The sound of the door opened. Algollian ran into the house and towards Siegfried. He pulled out his large sword and darted back in the house. The German looked at the brute man in confuse.

"Heh heh—Took care of the little damn bug!" He handed Siegfried his Zweihänder. Siegfried glared at Algollian puzzled and silent as he entered the equipment room again as he was adjusting his armor.

"Finally, I haven't had these journeys in a very long time!" Ryame twirled his Zweihänder around.

He laughed nervously at his father figuring that there was going to be a long day ahead of them with the crazy mind of his. Algollian wasn't friendly with nature.

Siegfried made his way across the small room. He stared at the dying flowers in his vase and felt a pang of guilt in his heart. He thought of what Alminna would say to him if she saw those flowers. What was it about her that made things so different? He was happy around her, even though he never understood why. His heart ached thinking about her with him. He frowned. Alminna never seemed as happy around him. Was she stressed—Did she still have feelings for him like she used to in the past?

--**Fin**

* * *

**The End of Chapter Two**

* * *

Yes! they are getting ready for their big journey! I really can't wait to do the next chapter—It's going to have a lot of action. Okay, maybe not a lot but it will have quite some bunches xD) Anyways, I hope hope I did fine on this chapter! Remember, the next chapter is coming soon like tomorrow depending on my schedule. Sorry that this chapter was short; it was supposed to be longer but the further events are supposed to be suspenseful. I will make the further ones longer though.


	4. Chapter 3: Thoughts of Young Warriors

**Title:** Sword of Judgement**  
Author:** Silent Emerald Eyes**  
Pairing:** Hilde/Siegfried/OC and more . . .**  
Rating:** M**  
Status:** Not Completed**  
Source:** Soul Calibur**  
Summary:** A new Soul Calibur journey has began...The souls set out to save or destory Soul Edge; what is their path through the journey? They've given their life on the line to succeed their goal . . .

**Feedback:** Comments are welcome; constructive or positive. Flames are nice too because they make for something to laugh at and keep my feet toasty.**  
Warnings:** This story had mature content. Don't say I didn't warn you!**  
Disclaimer:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me except for Luciulle, Alminna, Ryame ect. and to the characters you don't know. The rest of the characters belongs to Namco.

**Author Notes:** Prospective readers that have either played the actual game or read other novelizations have doubtlessly noticed the manipulations to the normally cheerful and upbeat main character of Soul Calibur IV. Perhaps you have already guessed, but this novelization is essentially another author's envisionment of the original game which will probably involve further changes to the original plotline that will hopefully be enjoyable to everybody. I have been wanting to either novelize SCIII or SCIV as an emotionally powerful fantasy epic, eventually settling upon this wonderful game because of the recency and because there is more that can probably be enhanced. I am currently requesting reviews from prospective readers containing their impressions in the opening chapters, perhaps constructive criticisms and perhaps suggestions for the future. Thank you in advance for your responses after reading this chapter.

PS. I can't take to many of your characters's; only like about two or three.

**Innumerable thanks to**: Redbunnie7 for reading and reviewing my stories and the great humour. Don't worry, Samara will be in the chapter five, six or seven. Wakamoley, for being a terrific author and a wonderful reviewer.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Thoughts of Young Warriors  
**November 1, 2008

**L**uciulle and Ryame perhaps to be the only ones who have been so eager to go on the long journey. It wasn't long before they left home in their possibly eternal search. The youngest Athen was the one who got them into the journey.

The man, Siegfried was who Alminna worried the most. Although he possessed unending opportunities, he had never expressed personal desires to travel to any of the other exotic civilizations that existed beyond the horizon of the northern oceans. Although he regularly traveled alongside his homeland, his attention always remained focused on those arranged confrontations. He seemed like he has never smiled. He would although he often wondered about their different societies and different cultures, he never doubted that these distant countries possessed the same sunrise and sunset. He never doubted that there were other worlds either, these personal beliefs being justified by the countless celestial sparks that dotted the shadowed horizon. Perhaps there would be other people there and perhaps there would be further natural beauty that couldn't have been sculpted by mortal artists. In those moments however, he would question whether or not these different worlds would share the same horizon.

"This journey has such beautiful places!" Luciulle boomed with excitement.

Of course, those moments of twilight had already passed and those celestial sparks were dotting the northern horizon. The observant and appreciative individual in question found himself piloting his floating home through the twisting straights that would lead to the central stadium. Skillfully maneuvering through the sparkling waterways of the northern metropolis, recognized by the rest of the world as to the Bird of Passage where a girl in the name of Tira will be awaiting at the Ostrheinsburg Castle. While the majesty of the existence might have eventually been lost upon the citizens, those from other parts of the world quickly took notice that the entire civilization had practically been constructed upon the northern waters. Regardless of where one might have found themselves looking across the civilization, there was nowhere throughout the entire metropolis where one could not identify the impressive level of co-existence that existed between the metropolis and the elements. Doubtlessly the most technologically advanced civilization upon the planet, the northern metropolis flaunted their achievements somewhat drastically. Luciulle knew it would take time but she didn't mind as long it was destroyed sometime that year.

Should anybody have been fortunate enough to arrive via airship, they would quickly notice that the city had been painstakingly constructed upon an extensive collection of waterfalls that collapsed downwards in the shape of a massive crescent. Intimidating skyscrapers sprang up from the mists of the falling water and were interconnected through an overtly complex system of levitated highways, water surface bridges and subterranean tunnels. Across the three levels of the civilization existed an impressive variety of buildings which were often constructed upon the surface of these waters. The private mansions of the civilization's most prominent individuals could often be seen build onto the edge of the waterfalls, allowing the greatest views of the proud city.

Towards the central level of the civilization one could see the enormous stadium that resided in the northern districts of the grand civilization while the tallest buildings of government resided within the center of the metropolis and towered over even the highest falls. Throughout the world it was realized, there was absolutely nothing that couldn't be found in the northern metropolis which offered promises of both freedom and pleasure. Those visiting the northern paradise would often question how anywhere could afford the necessary energy until they realized that those crushing waterfalls served as an unending energy supply through an incredibly huge fire place next homes to keep light in their shelter. Those were also those eight enormous pillars of cerulean that could be seen from almost any part of the metropolis were one component that operated to ensure that the flow would never encounter problems. Truly, the Ostrheinsburg Castle was an orchard of pleasure and everyday was filled with promises of a brighter tomorrow.

* * *

The girl with violet and black hair tried to keep out of sight of anyone. Her unknown appearance didn't appear in the scene. "Oh goody, there is company!" She looked at her ring blade in pleasure thinking about battling them.

She thought they were no harm except for the young German. A mysterious girl dashed through the woods as the watched the family walking through the woods. "It will be best not to interrupt now. The master would love to know their presence first." she giggled with pleasure.

She took a closer look noticing Siegfried. She really remembered that face from their last encounter. "Wait a minute, isn't that the master's old body?" she chuckled in surprise. "He looks very strong, very strong indeed." her soft chuckle was followed as she left sight.

* * *

It was a pretty calm day at Siefried's area while Ryame and Luciulle was helping Alminna with the tent. The sun shone brightly over the horizon around the castles, it seemed like a pretty peaceful day. Alminna was then done helping the two with the tent so they could rest for a moment. Heather shook her head in displease; she didn't know how ling this journey would be but she knew it was not going to be a great one. Algollian wiped sweat from his brow due to the booming light moon. Siegfried remembered back that time when he felt the Azure Knight's presence.

_His eyes closed for the final time, and his breathing halted. The last survivor of a small, nameless town had now perished. There would be no vengeance for him, he and his town were nothing more than a small meal to the Azure Knight. This man's name, just like his town, would be forever lost within history's never ending advance. None would ever learn his name, of his life, and of his death, it was all being erased on this very day. Upon exhaling his final breath, something began to leak from the young man's eyes. Out of his left eye leaked what appeared to be blood, crimson in color. Out of his right eye leaked not blood, but something more mercury colored. Both substances fell from the man's face and came into contact with the ground, and then, they melted away..._

* * *

_While the trip back to Ostrheinsburg Castle would only take a few days at the most, it felt like a grueling eternity to Luciulle. With each passing second, the young warrior maiden knew she was drawing closer to coming face-to-face with her dearest John again like last time. But no, it was much more than that. Luciulle tried her best to think otherwise, but she knew what was happening, and at that very moment in time, it was the only thing she wanted. Everything else was irrelevant, not her family, not her quest, nothing but the pure sensation that filled her, it was bliss. Now, thanks to her own actions, she had to return to her home, to her loving family, to confess her deepest sin. What words could possibly mend the emotional wounds that were surely to be struck upon this revelation?_

_Her family meant everything to her, they were her world. She had set out numerous times to protect them, but it was only this time she truly felt they were in danger. And this danger was not from the cursed sword, it was from Luciulle's own mistake. For one brief moment in time, she had let herself become overcome with lust. And that one brief moment would remain with her forevermore. How would Siegfried react? Would they turn their backs on Luciulle at the mention of such a heinous act of sin?_

_And even if they did still accept her, what of Exile's warning? If his words were true, she had only a month's time to say her final goodbyes, before he would come and claim her. Could she run? No, it was impossible, as Exile pointed out. Running away would buy her some time, but it was an ultimately futile effort. One day soon, he would come and take her away from her precious family. Alminna's quest to acquire Soul Edge had now taken a drastic turn. She had remembered so many quests her sister had taken. Luciulle would make sure of that she makes it throughout this journey alive with Soul Edge destroyed. Alminna had tried once also._

Tomorrow morning their time will begin; Luciulle just couldn't wait for the journey and settle what she wanted to be done right away.

* * *

The next hot crispy morning was so bright it could have blinded the young Athen's eyes if she didn't act quickly. She rose from the tent making sure every single family member remained. She browsed back and forth. She sees Ryame, Alminna and both of her parents sleeping; however, she noticed a minute ago that Siegfried was left out of sight.

"That is certainly strange . . ."

She muttered softly under her breath, she let out a soft mighty as she stretched out her long arms. She rubbed her eyes to keep her sight better. Luciulle took a look over at her sister thinking what to do. She toook a quick glance at her beet red Gorgon helm to make sure it was okay.

"Woah—That's the best sleep . . . I ever had!" she said to herself below a whisper.

Luciulle did not know the reason for such a peaceful rest. Though he was feeling happy and fresh, he could feel that sweet sensation slowly disappearing. Luciullestopped for a moment trying to think why was her sleep almost perfect. She couldn't think or guess what could be the reason but it wasn't the time.

Luciulle rose slowly not wanting to wake up any of the relatives; most importantly, Alminna was the one who worried about the German man the most. She straightened her golden hair a bit. She didn't want to be out looking in an improper manner. She placed the red Atlanta hairband to keep her golden fringe hair in place. Close to Ryame's head was his Zweihänder. Luciulle shook her head in shame. It was certainly not a safe place to put it. She lazily crawled over to the large large blade and set it off to the side; she was used to her brother's clumsy mistakes but she was glad she was the first to wake up to have that notice; she frowned abit at his disappearance.

Now, Siegfried—She was upset that he wasn't here now. He always seems to be hiding. Her light blue gown matched her eyes making it look so elegant. Her baby blue eyes shifted to the opening of the brown leather tent. She exited out slowly and carefully. She was unexpectedly greeted by a light blue leg armor that blocked her way. She looked up and surprisingly saw the German man stood before her with his arms crossed causing the girl to laugh nervously as she blushed.

"Hehe, hi Siegfried. Uh—what are you doing this early in the morning?" She asked pretending not to know anything about what he was doing. _Eh, what am I thinking? I'm **probably** caught anyways. He's much smarter than that._Sweat drops went down Luciulle's face.

She whistled a little bit as she played with her fingers a bit nervously but with a little determination. The man looked at her, almost coldy, which caused her heart to beat a little faster.

"That is what I was going to ask you." Siegfried raised a brow in a monotone voice as he spoke, staring down at the girl with his cold eyes. They both was silent for a moment. the man wanted an answer from her. He didn't admire the quick silent statement she resorted to him. It was her usual attitude.

"Geez Siegfried, I think I know why you're always so cranky. Don't you ever get any good sleep?" Luciulle asked him flatly.

She stood up quickly almost not looking at him as she spoke. She didn't want to think about how he was glaring at her. She muttered something under her breath—possibly cursing out random words to herself.

Siegfried just groaned and commanded her to get back in the tent as he shook his head, not wanting to answer her arrogant question. He was sued to her rude attitude. She secretly stuck her tongue at him. Sure, Sigfried was four years older than the young woman but she didn't like being told what to do; she would ignore him but Siegfried was a very strict man. She definitely didn't want to deal with him. She crawled back and sighed. She knew that the man was watching her so she wouldn't leave. She felt like she had a baby-sitter and it was so aggravating. She sat on her sleeping bag embracing her legs—bored with nothing to do, she took the chapter book that was her favorite to read during breaks.

She jumped a little bit as she heard Ryame's yawning voice stretching out his arms. She laughed a bit noticing the young man's hair was sticking up; it wasn't a long laugh. It caused him to look at the girl puzzled as he questioned the girl.

"What is so funny?" he murmured under his breath asking her the question as he almost stood up looking at his sister puzzled.

She sat up figuring out that it had to do something with his messy hair.

Luciulle just shook her head slightly telling that it was nothing as she went over to help him fix his rough wavy blond hair. She set her book next to her sleeping bag. She had already forgotten that she was fuming at Siegfried a couple minutes ago. Ryame was surprised that Luciulle was the first one to wake up besides Siegfried. Ryame was likely to be the one to wake up first. He was going to ask himself why was she awake already. The young woman was being gentle with his hair. She didn't pull to hard like she does sometimes. It's not even a mistake at times. It was so mystifying that she was being so kind to him.

"Um Luciulle, Ryame started as he was getting his younger sister's attention. "I don't mean to ruin the moment but, why are you being so nice all of the sudden?" Ryame was unsure it was a good time to ask. Luciulle was quiet for a few seconds.

"It's a thanks for defending me yesterday back at home." she smiled at him friendly causing him to smile to.

It was a miracle that they were so friendly to each other instead of arguing so much. Ryame was about to say something but they heard rustling from one of the sleeping bags. Alminna rose from her sleep. Heather and Algollian did also. Alminna's white night gown was so corresponding to Luciulle's blue night gown. It wasn't long though until Ryame's golden blond hair was in his usual neat hairstyle. Alminna let out a soft yawn as she left sleeping bag greeting her younger siblings. She quickly looked at Luciulle and Ryame as Heather greeted them by with a kiss on the cheek.

"Where's Siegfried?" Alminna asked Ryame and Luciulle.

The younger Alexandra was the one who spotted the man. She crossed her arms with her normal rude attitude as she looked towards her sister to anwser her question.

"Humph, Mister Cranky-pants is outside." The nineteen-year-old girl's voice sounded so sarcastic. Alminna rolled her eyes at her sister's comment as she went outside.

The great scent of the natural air was marvelous from the brilliant baby blue sky. It was the perfect time to be outside during such a beautiful day—she watched silently as as Siegfried was letting the lavender flying small mammals resting on the palm of his hand. She watched him peacefully as a crimson bird rested on his right shoulder. She smiled at the graceful sight and sighed with pleasure. She felt heat rise up on her cheeks. She inhaled the air slowly as possible.

* * *

"We have to make sure that we have our equipment for the journey. We're about to leave soon. Make sure Alminna is ready." Allgollian recommended to his son and younger daughter as the man with brown hair placed the bronze helm on his head that revealed his face, but covered his chin.

"Mother and I will go in the other tent." The young Athen felt a little sweat drop from the heat. She wiped it off with the tip of her index finger.

"Okay, but don't take to much time. women these days love to look fancy, even on journeys." Algollian joked as Luciulle looked at him almost fuming. She put her hands to her hips ready to question the man. She almost growled at him for the statement he released from his mouth. She knew from the past that Ryame got most of his traits from his dad, especially about the nagging.

"Father, what does _that _mean?" Luciulle questioned him as her mother both looked at him puzzled and criticised.

Heather had to agree with her daughter. These critics were a little to much for him to be nagging about. Algollian sighed as the two woman were almost yelling at him and nagging also. Ryame stared at it with fun. At first, they tried to take it as a joke but they thought it was just plain silly to even try such a thing.

"Yes, you better take that back soon." _I doubt he even will._ Heather chuckled low as they both went for the other area.

She heard Ryame laugh at his father. The woman was only joking which made the situation even more funny than it already was. She chuckled as she heard her son suddenly arguing with him to. It was ovious that they have not had times like these in such a long time.

* * *

Alminna left the German man's area so she wouldn't disturb him; it was time for her to get in her armor for the journey the will do soon. She polished the white Gorgon armor so it would be shining like she wanted. She grinned brightly noticing her face appeared on it. It was good as new. She heard Luciulle calling out to her that they were almost finished. Alminna nodded to her knowing what she meant. The group caught up with the boat to travel to Europe. Off at the docks of Germany, Luciulle and her family was heading to a ship with her Valkyrie blade in its sheathe on her side and her shield on her back.

"I hope it will be a good day." said Luciulle as she looks up to the sky when she seen a setting sun in the horizon and arrived on the ship where she looked around.

_Why do I feel like we're not the only ones here? _thought Luciulle as she has her hands on her hips while she was looking around then the ship started to set sail into the ocean. She watched as Alminna embraced Siegfried each other. Heather and Algollian did the same. She sighed wishing John was there. She tried not to think of him as in a different feeling but she couldn't help it.

_Snap out of it Luciulle!_ she told herself harshly, shaking her head clear of whatever it was that was making him so entranced.

Though he had kept this repeating in her mind, Luciulle was still being drawn back to the creature. Something about its odd nature and even its strange appearance; that even had the natural order of the realm trying to cover it up, kept beckoning to her. Something like that was what she sensed was coming closer to the ship. Luciulle's gut feeling warned her that something was wrong about the creature and dared him not to look back. But something else kept summoning forth his attention. A feeling of curiosity and sheer wonder seemed to agree with this unknown urge to draw the warrior to look at it, but Luciulle felt something else was pushing him to stare at it. She didn't know how she was feeling it.

Few hours later, Ryame heard noises coming from the deck while she was in his room. "What is going on?" he mumbled as he went up to the deck where she seen Cervantes attacking the crew of the ship.

"Hey you! Stop that!" shouted Luciulle as she takes her blade and shield out when she points her blade at him. Ryame wanted to help but she immediately stopped him.

"You fool, your soul will be mine!" shouted Cervantes as he got into a stance with his Acheron and his Nirvana while Luciulle got into a stance then all of sudden.

The young Athen shook her head in displease wagging her index finger.

Luciulle remembered defeating the pirate before, but he could not kill him. Cervantes had dove into a nearby ocean to retreat. All he could think about was what if that same event happened again. _But without his ship, how could he interfere this time?_  
That ship that Cervantes had sailed was now under new management. Without a vessel, Cervantes could not rampage across the sea like he once had. But there was no reason he couldn't have _acquired_ another boat since their last meeting.

The girl shudder quickly at the mere thought of Cervantes killing another innocent soul just to get a boat to hunt Luciulle down for a rematch. It could be an explanation to why he's fighting the girl now. _A rematch with a stronger Soul Edge no doubt._Luciulle remembered what Cervantes had told him about Soul Edge, that at one stage in his life, he once wielded both blades. _Two Soul Edges?_ Just as he had thought about it back then, he thought about it now. _Both blades are seeking the same goal… I have to deal with both of them sooner or later, but which to take care of first… the weakest or the strongest?_

Again facing the creature within its shrinking confines, Luciulle found himself staring at it with focused and steady eyes. She made sure this time that whatever it was that was making her so captivated by the creature's presence would not take hold of him again. She tightened her grip on both her sword and shield and steadied himself within an icy demeanor, in order to make himself more focused and ready. It was the same state he usually placed himself in when fighting any difficult and powerful enemy.

Cervantes floated up abit then he suddenly came at her in a drill-like attack with electrical energy surging around him while his Acheron and his Nirvana, but Luciulle jumped away to dodge the attacks then she slashed her Valkyrie blade at him across his chest, which made him fall down to the ground then he got up onto his feet. Alminna signaled to Luciulle that she was ready for her quick counter. The beautiful and older Alexandra slashed her sword close to the pirate's shoulder. Siegfried told Luciulle that he will finish him off; Luciulle agreed. She felt like she was taking up to much of the battle. Cervantes narrows his eyes at Siegfried then he dashed at him when he slashes his Acheron at him, but he managed to block it with his large sword.

"You humans are too weak!" The pirate shouted as he tried to slash Siegfried.

"Jeez, old man, you are annoying." said Ryame as he pushed him away with the top of his Zweihänder. Siegfried told Ryame he was in his way as he gave him a little push causing the young man to tumble a little bit.

"What in the hell was that—" Ryame almost growled as he got up back again looking at the German with an angry look pasted on his face.

Siegfried ignored the young man's outburst as he continued to block Cervantes's attacks. Luciulle pulled her brother away from getting into more rage. Siegfried then, generated a huge blade of electrical energy on his Zweihänder, which he slashed Cervantes downward straight down the center that sliced him down then he fell down to the ground in two halves when his Zweihänder turned back to normal. Ryame stared at the fallen Cervantes in disgust. The sight looked like he was soon going to vomit. Luciulle didn't even bother to look. Alminna was blushing as she giggled at the humor of her two siblings yelling out foul words due to the disgusting glare they faced at the raw lifeless body. Algollian cursed at how Ryame almost threw up on his armor.

* * *

Back at the family's ship . . .

It was a day later, the ship arrived at Europe when Luciulle and her family came off of the ship and encountered many people within the town. She smiled lazily abit noticing that the place was beautiful however, she was tired. She stetched her arms out as she let out a soft yawn.

"Ryame, are you sure coming here was a great idea?" she yawned as her eyelids almost closed shut. She leaned her weary body on her father.

"I'm sure of it!" Ryame had more energy than Luciulle herself.

She blew the fringe out of her face with the oxygen she was inhaling in her body. It looked as if she was playing with her own hair.

Surprisingly it should be her because she wanted to go on the jouney in the first place. _Yeah, she tired because she faught more than I did eventually. _Ryame crossed his arms showing no emotion. It was more like a pout but none the less, he didn't feel much of anything.

Luciulle doubted that he was telling the truth but he tried to at least make sure it looked like she trusted him. Luciulle ran through the beautiful area, her feet scraping against jagged rocks and raised tree roots. Heather warned her to stay with the group and not to go to far. She hated being told what to do but it was at least worth listening to her mother.

"Why are you so eager to finish this journey so quickly?" Alminna observed her sister's enthusicastic tone notcing she swiftly erased the fatigued out of her.

The question was obviously not reasonable to question the girl. Luciulle looked back at her sister and examined her mind as she closed her eyes. The beautiful Alexandra sighed knowing what was the true answer. Heather saluted Luciulle's statement with a smile. Ryame stumbled across arriving to the Holy Roman Empire in the Wolfkrone Kingdom. He noticed a beautiful expensive castle standing in front of him. Blocking the frontage of it was a huge bronze gate accompanied by three soldiers in silver armor with spears and short spears.

"Wow, Alminna smiled as she looked at the palace and then Siegfried. "This is beautiful . . ."

The woman with eye glasses grinned as she removed her helm to face her daughter. She wiped sweat from her left brow due to the time of summer as she grabbed her spear and Große Erbschaft styled short sword.

"You're right, It is beautiful." the woman smiled back friendly showing her daughter her opinion was accurate.

--**F**in

* * *

**End of Chapter Three**

* * *

Thanks for reading! this was originally planned to be a long chaptered fic featuring action and romance. I will continue with this story as I cannot stay away from the itch of writing. i usually post new chapters once a week from now on. please review, let me know what you think, like or do not like. I would like some criticism if there is something wrong. It's the end of chapter three!


	5. Chapter 4: The Beautiful Sound

**Title:** Sword of Judgement**  
Author:** Silent Emerald Eyes**  
Pairing:** Hilde/Siegfried/OC and more . . .**  
Rating:** M**  
Status:** Not Completed**  
Source:** Soul Calibur**  
Summary:** A new Soul Calibur journey has began...The souls set out to save or destory Soul Edge; what is their path through the journey? They've given their life on the line to succeed their goal . . .

**Feedback:** Comments are welcome; constructive or positive. Flames are nice too because they make for something to laugh at and keep my feet toasty.**  
Warnings:** This story had mature content. Don't say I didn't warn you!**  
Disclaimer:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me except for Luciulle, Alminna, Ryame ect. and to the characters you don't know. The rest of the characters belongs to Namco.

**Author Notes:** I said I would update once a week and it's actually my second chapter I've updated this month. lol. I guess I got really excited about writting chapter Four. I dn't know how often I'll update from now on but I will update a lot. In this chapter, there is more original characters. This story is not only about optional characters. This chapter doesn't have much action but in the next few chapters it will be packed with romance and action. Plus, I can't take to many of people's characters; only like about two or three. Haha, I might go wild and take more. It depends. If you want your character to be in this story hurry to be the first three! Now, the Christmas story..I'll get to that soon. I'll try to get chapter two tomarrow.

PS. I can't take to many of your characters's; only like about two or three.

**Innumerable thanks to**: Redbunnie7 for reading and reviewing my stories and the great humour. Don't worry, Samara will be in the chapter five, six or seven. Wakamoley, for being a terrific author and a wonderful reviewer.

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Beautiful Sounds  
**December 6, 2009

**S**iegfried was caught by the sight of a slender young woman with dark red hair and a light blue princess gown. She looked around Alminna's height. Spotting her with his cold blue eyes as the woman made her way passing the guards made it seem like she was an important person. He remembered the familiar face from somewhere. Siegfried's heart hit the ground causing the older Athen to look at him in great concern. It almost look as if she was in vexation through her mind. Luciulle looked at the man, almost dumbfolded.

"What is wrong with—"

Heather hushed the young Athen so she wouldn't be jarring the German man's raptive thoughts. The brunet man with blue eyes faced his son mutely as he watched him kicking the sand in distress. Ryame briefly stared at the sand causing Luciulle to roll her eyes in aggravation as she grunted.

"This is so boring." Luciulle muttered with complaint under her breath shaking her head in displease.

The girl couldn't help but to look at the Siegfried once more; this was strange. He has been this way before but it was utterly confusing at how he would be closing his eyes just think about what was going on currently with the Azure Knight and his servant. He said the Azure Knight's name in a low voice; however, the girl close to him wasn't to far from hearing.

"What is he talking about?" Luciulle whispered as she began to listen to what he was saying closely.

She no longer feared like Alminna if it was something about the Azure Knight. It would shock her at first, thinking about if Nightmare was acually in his mind, but then she would eventually accept it and try either telling Alminna about the strange feature.

It was hard for Alminna to see him. She told Luciulle that it would be best just to leave him alone for a litle while. Luciulle sighed as she agreed. When the girl strolled away from him, she saw that Alminna had tears rolling down her cheek; she knew that her sister was hiding something. She posed as she didn't spot the woman so she could keep it to herself so there wouldn't be any trouble. She was sad; she knew how her sister was about talking on the topic.

Luciulle lowered her head as she sat nearby noticing that things wasn't right. She rested her chin on the palm of her hand as her eblow rested on her lap. Resting her chin on her palm, Luciulle still felt very tensed. In this uncomfortable state, the girl began to stare up at the brilliant blue sky. Why was things going so wrong when it seemed like a beautiful day? Her eyes neither shifted nor moved. She was completely lost in the serenity of the area, though it offered very little.

Still staring at the sky, her thoughts were silenced and his mind went blank. She couldn't hear the birds chirping anymore as she closed her eyes slowly. The sound of water dripping from the taps was all she could hear—yet strangely; the sound grew slower and fainter by each passing second. After a while, the dripping water had disappeared and the sound of the rippling water against the nearby waterfally near the castle's edge. Luciulle had done this many times before in his journeys, silencing his mind to relax before a major battle or when he had the time to rest, but he had not encounter such a peaceful feeling as this. As the woman with red hair walked at at narmol pace, she felt as if everything was going in slow motion. It seemed like some sort of trait but the girl didn't even question what was going on.

What exacally was Siegfried thinking about himself?

_"Run away—He's getting closer!" a brunette woman shouted as she scrambled with her young girl noticing the demonic energy's presence was getting closer to them than she thought._

_A group of about thousands of soldiers ran towards the Azure Knight; some walked on feet while some of the others were Cavalry typed. Nightmare laughed devilishly realizing how strong he was getting by almost every form of Soul Edge. The group charged at him with their sharp-tipped spears; however, the Azure creature punched them with his enormous claw sending flying back in the battlefield. By the looks of it, it seems that no one is be able to to stop him at the moment. His demonic evil dark voice can be heard from hundreds of yards away as he laughed again with triumph._

_The annihilation made him want to slaughter more of the innocent citizens in Ober-Getzenberg. The loathing became so much more stronger around the area; cowardice was what the Azure Knight has been calling for and now it's in his vibrant evil red eyes. The great massacre was making all the people possibly wanting to fall before him. the city in ruins were in great yellow-orange flames. The main castle was in flames, all of its inhabitants dead—all of this had been the Azure Knight's work._

_"Yes...that's it. I'll burn you all alive!" He barked as he flunged the blood-soaked man he just assassinated. His stifled laugh echoed as he stared into the sight of Tira slaughtering more people, noticing the specks of blood on her cheek. Her Raven attaire matched the Azure Knight's appearance._

_"This is really fun—is there anymore people that I can kill?" The batty girl shirked her way to the Azure Knight as she smirked with a sinister chuckle resting her head on his armor._

_"This is possibly a deadline; we are done now, Tira." he informed her ignoring her jolly comment as he watched his servant stomping her feet angrily._

_"Man," Tira complained as she looked at the creature gloomy. "I was having fun! Why must you always ruin it—"_

_Tira almost stumbled in, her violet eyes locking onto Nightmare's with almost anger filled in them. His eyes were dangerous. She could have been such a fool to give him such a disrespecting glare._

* * *

The only sound from the German man that moment was breathing violently; he could feel the evil getting stronger. Siegfried bit down on his lip as the pain surged through his head. Alminna turned her direction quickly to the man who almost sprawled over. She called his name as she ran towards him catching the sight of the other lineages. She turned her direction towards the dark red head woman who rushed towards the group. Before she could question the woman who she was, she said she will intrduce herself later as she helped Alminna pull Siegfried up for support. the action interupted Luciulle's great peace.

Luciulle gasped softly at the woman's elegant appearance. "Is she like a princess—she's beautiful"_._ Luciulle then turned puzzled and almost wide-eyed as she took another look a the newcomer.

"Wait a minute...isn't that Princess Hildegard Von Krone?" she said below a whispear as she kept it to herself. Heather sighed with great concern and worry. She knew at the moment that Siegfried was hiding something critical.

"What is wrong with me?" the woman thought in sorrow as she glanced over slowly at Alminna.

"Why do you wish to have the desire to help us?" Alminna looked at the woman as she had Siegfried's left arm wrapped around her neck.

"That's one of the most important defenition of honor." the woman explained. "It wouldn't be the right thing to do just seeing him lie there even though he is one of my enemies." she continued as she glared at the fallen German man. Overcome by the conversation, Ryame quickly turned his gaze at the newcomer who just spoke. "Hold it—what do you mean enemy?" the young man's voice almost got stern with great concern in his voice.

The man was unaware of it as Luciulle gulped. "Siegfried must have had some sort of a secret he refused to tell any of us..."

Strong apprehension siezed the girl's heart instantly as she said it to herself quietly. The woman's voice showed that what she was about to annouce to the group was possibly the most shocking thing she has ever heard about Siegfried. Everything was silent. Alminna shivered at the whole situation.

"Are you Hildegard Von Krone?" Luciulle bravely broke the silence looking at the woman standing in front of Alminna and Siegfried.

Teeth was chattering as she waited impatiently for the awnser. Eagered for an automatic response, Luciulle stared at the "Ω" symbol of her right hand suddenly appeared on her glove. Luciulle's hands shook almost uncontralably as watched intently as the woman's lips move. _What is wrong with me? Why am I so tensed?_

"Yes, of course; I am Princess Hildegard. How did you know about me?" the woman was now concerned. It interupted Luciulle's nervous thoughts. "You certainly don't know the man's 'little' secret he has been hiding?"

Hilde raised a brow at Luciulle's awkward reaction. Luciulle didn't know if he could ever get an answer to that question: Why was she woman thinking about Siegfried? this world was so different to his own, but as long as he got what he wanted, it made no difference.

* * *

Luciulle remembered how she founded the item covered in the ashes of a defeated demon. That's how she felt right now. She was so anxious, yet so scared at the same time. When Luciulle listened to the woman's first words, she had to stay quiet in order to listen. In seconds, most of the words coming from her mouth was decent was gathered in his little yard, chatting and staring in equal measure. Ryame was the only one of the adults who dared approach Luciulle telling her that she was crazy; as bowing in the formal manner of a knight before asking about the progress of rebuilding in Castle Town. She wanted show respect for Hilde; she was important.

"That man," Hilde pointed to the unconcious Siegfried causing Alminna to retreat a few steps back. "once tormented my people."

Ryame shook his head in disbelief as Luciulle's mouth shot open. "You can be telling the truth." Ryame looked at Hilde in fear. "Sometimes Siegfried may get out of hand but he would never do that!"Alminna but her lip knowing something about the circumstance. Her lips stepped in the conversation.

"No." Alminna looked at Ryame in remorse. "she's not lying..."

"How do you know about this—" Ryame snapped in anger as he faced his older sister, demanding awnsers from her. He shook his head in misunderstanding.

Ryame, needing to resort to using his eyes instead of his ears, turned about to examine the woman's truth she spat out to him. Though his eyes had proved ineffective of his siter daring to give him a response, because she had such powerful feelings for the man and she kept some sort of promise. "I knew you wouldn't understand..." Alminna shifted her eyes away from her younger brother in shame not wanting to face him.

Ryame would have continued, but he didn't want to keep yelling in front of Hilde. He felt heat and sweat rise on him. It was nowise for him to be mad at Alminna; he felt so nervous that his anger was getting quite strong. The young man was serious now. How could Alminna hide something from the family for almost two or three years? He surveyed the questions he asked the woman in his mind. Luciulle gulped. Everything seemed to be turning out really horrible than she thought. Luciulle remembered that promise she made way back before this journey even started. They promised to find each other while searching for Soul Edge and keep going. She sighed to herself; to her, it was so doubtful trying to find him.

"I never saw Ryame so angry at Alminna before—" Heather shook her head in fright interupting the young woman's thoughts.

Algollian touched her shoulder to comfort the sad woman. It was another explaination to why she disliked journeys so much.

Heaher patted her left arm with a weary and hesitant right hand, before staring back at the woman that refused to continue her story. Luciulle had respect for the princess, but for some reason, the words didn't convince her. After her battle against Astaroth and Cervantes, her hope and light had been shaken terribly. Her confidence had been hit hard. She was losing faith and the will go on. Luciulle didn't know how much longer she could go on before she was totally overcome with defeat and despair, or even worst; by Soul Edge's sheer madness. It has already corrupted so many people so quickly. But he knew that she would not give up so easily without trying first.

"It would be best if I don't spill to much information about the Azure Knight himself. I suggest you leave this area." Hilde's voice caused the young Athen to look at her in worry. "It's almost dangerous to be lurking here."

Luciulle watched as two soldiers walked by the princess's way handing her a short sword and spear. It looked alot like Heather's weapon; however, Heather's has a different design compared to hers. They were named: Grenzennova and Frischhimmel. Standing in its presence, Luciulle felt the same strange ominous feeling befall her, as she had felt before. She wasn't sure if it was from the woman or from the strange nature surrounding that she stood in. Luciulle was still very confused, as whether the woman wanted to help them or she was going to try doing it herself. Hilde remembered she offered to help Siegfried, however he denied it.

Alminna sat down a bit; she was really worried at how Siegfried was unconsious for a while now. Hilde shook her head in pity. "Why don't you stay at my palace for a while?" Luciulle smiled at the princess's offer. Heather was about to reply but Luciulle stoped her from speaking out her response.

"—We would love to, Princess Hilde!" Hilde gave Luciulle a friendly smile.

Ryame was blushing for some reason. He tried to make sure no one saw his flushed red face.

"Really. This girl seems to have great interest in searching for Soul Edge, isn't she?" Hilde whispeared quizically to herself as she walked over to the fallen Siegfried helping Alminna get him up.

The blond woman thanked Hilde for her kindness. Luciulle frowned as she looked down at her crimson helm. It lost a little color from mistakenly leaving it in the lake nearby before arriving at the Wolfkrone Kingdom. She sighed in remorse for ignoring her mother; Heather had warned her about something such as this. Luciulle tried to brighten up a bit as she remembered an idea.

"Princess Hilde." Luciulle called the young woman's name in a polite manner. She hoped it was okay to ask; the woman quickly turned to look at her. "Do you have some sort of way that my helm can be re-painted red?"

"Yes, of course." the woman replied.

"Awsome!" Luciulle smiled smiled. She looked over at Ryame who was laughing nervously.

Ryame sighed sadly, recalling his action was a big mistake. Luciulle is probably thinking something the oppisite of what he thought. He gulped as he felt his parents and younger sister staring at him. Maybe his whole family was staring at the young man; the young Athen was frozen with bewildered looks on their faces. _Why are they staring at me..._ Ryame felt himself heat up as he fely his stomach growling. Luciulle and the others giggled; Ryame laughed nervously again. "Right. hehe, I'm usually the hungry one."

"Okay. You will find food inside." Hilde informed him with a weak smile as Ryame was already on his way inside with Heather and Algollian.

* * *

"Wow—this is delicious! You're such a great cook, Lynette!" Ryame boomed with excitement as he chowed down the food in front of him.

The young blond girl with a short bobcut smiled towards him and tried to go back to the main room. Luciulle groaned as she was about to take a bite from her Thüringer rostbratwurst. Ryame was eating so rudely she felt a piece of food fly to the left side of her cheek.

"Ryame. Please don't talk with your mouth full." Heather told him politely as she watched him chow down his food savagely. She sighed as he let out a long huge burp from drinking the wine he drank after he ate the roasted chicken.

* * *

Alminna spent nearly an hour browsing amongst the books. Siegfried was still 'resting' on the guest room bed. She was letting her feet and eyes take her wherever they will. Restricting her selections was proving to be difficult; she was continually replacing books in her current stack with new titles she had decided she preferred. The idea that she would be in any way limited was irritating, but neither was she willing to embarrass herself by looking overeager. It was at least a good time to find a book to read.

The woman sat back down with a groan of depresion; she didn't feel like searching for a book anymore. Alminna felt so depresed; she hope that Siegfried wouldn't think of her as useless. She felt a tear drive down her cheek. The woman closed her eyes slightly letting it drop. A couple of words with such great melancholy slipped from her mouth.

_There had been one special gift I've always dreamed of  
__I doubt that I will acually recieve it_

_Maybe there is another to find what I've been looking for  
__Why must I be scared  
__There's still a way I can go through_

The German man that was laying on the nearby bed moved his right arm a bit. His eyes slowly opened as he listened to the song. Siegfried was so touched by the song she was singing; she seemed so angelic. It made him feel like she was a holy goddess.

_And maybe tonight there is great chance  
__Will I acually find what I've been looking for_

Alminna took a great deep breath. She thought she wasn't good enough. She felt blush rise up on her cheek as she heard his voice. How long was he listening—it was so strange how did he rose up from his unconciousness so easily. The woman almost quivered. The song was not ment for him to listen to. Alminna remembered feeling embarrassed as she bit her lip wondering what Siegfried was going to say. Her back was facing him as she sat, almost tensed in the chair close to the window. She had tiny goose bumps prickling her arms.

"How long was he listening?"Alminna questioned to herself nervously below a whispear; she didn't turn to face him. She never thought that it would ever happen but, she was singing in front of someone she never did before.

"You have such a beautiful voice." he complimented as he sat up causing Alminna to laugh nervously. The young woman's blush only deepened as she noticed he was behind her resting a hand to her shoulder. She turned around looking at him. Through her exhaustion-fogged mind, Alminna vaguely felt Siegfried's hand gently stroking her hair. His hand caught her chin and turned her to face him. They stared at each other for a minute. Alminna opened her mouth to speak. "I really wonder what has been—"

Her eyes shot open in shock as the man put a finger to her lips. He hushed her as she tried to speak. He looked straight into her eyes, but remained silent. He appeared to be digesting what he'd briefly heard: thinking of a way to best handle his surprise. Leaning forward she put her forehead to his, looking straight into his eyes. He didn't blink once as he rested his hands to the sides of her, on the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she spoke.

"You're silent. Won't you say something to me?" She whispered ever so vaguely and remained as close as she was.

_I wish I'd never left you. I wish you'd still be mine, still my one and only_. He thought of this remembering back went they first met.

"Stop staring at me!" Alminna spat in embaressment as her cheeks turned pink as she let go of his neck carefully. They almost matched her pink-tinged lips as she bit down on them nervously. A stroke of light from the moon illuminated the semi-dark bedroom causing the woman to think harder.

_I love you so much. So much._ Siegfried kept repeating the same words in his mind as he ignored the woman's little outburst.

**--Fin**

* * *

**End of Chapter Four**

* * *

Kwaii—that chapter was so cute. :3 I'm glad I finally got another chapter posted. Sorry for the delay. I still have tons of notes for this chapter but it was just going to take way too long! I know some of you are fans of Hilde/Siegfried but I paired my character with him since Soulcalibur III; so please don't get mad me. I mean, I love the couple, Siegfried/Hilde also!

I'll continue in the next chapter. Don't worry, I'll post asap. Things may get a little more serious from here on. But please continue reading! I hope it is still interesting! Please Review; I like lots of reviews! Plus, thanks for reading.

Redbunnie7, your character will be in the next chapter or chapter six. Plus, just to let you know, there are going to be some point of views in there!


	6. Chapter 5: Circumstances

**Title:** Sword of Judgement**  
Author:** Silent Emerald Eyes**  
Pairing:** Hilde/Siegfried/OC and more . . .**  
Rating:** M**  
Status:** Not Completed**  
Source:** Soul Calibur**  
Summary:** A new Soul Calibur journey has began...The souls set out to save or destory Soul Edge; what is their path through the journey? They've given their life on the line to succeed their goal . . .

**Feedback:** Comments are welcome; constructive or positive. Flames are nice too because they make for something to laugh at and keep my feet toasty.**  
Warnings:** This story had mature content. Don't say I didn't warn you!**  
Disclaimer:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me except for Luciulle, Alminna, Ryame ect. and to the characters you don't know. The rest of the characters belongs to Namco.

**Author Notes:** Just to let you know, I changed my Pename to Emerald Silent Eyes so I hope there's no problem. Plus, hehe, this is my third time updating! I would have typed this yesterday but I was busy typing this chapter, so I didn't have much time to get to it as I wanted. Alrighty! So I am currently at work and have nothing to do so I brought my laptop to write my new chapter! Mwahaha! Sorry about the wait once again... at least it wasn't a two week wait this time. Not as many reviews on the last chapter. Hmmm, must've not been as good as the one before. That's alright! It only means I gotta work harder on this one to keep all of you interested and wanting more! Okay new inspiration! Lets get this chapter rolling shall we? This is going to be fun--finally some action soon!

Just a little warning, in Ryame's dream it's kinda a little too bloody, so if you don't like those kind of scenes, I suggest you don't read. Plus, there is some sexual content in the last scene, so I'd advise the younger members of the audience to proceed with caution. Maybe soon, this story will be _Mature_ rated for more of the strong sexual themes. Plus, remember the main couple is . . .

In the beginning, like right now it's Siegfried paired up with Alminna.

PS. I can't take to many of your characters's; only like about two or three.

**Innumerable thanks to**: Redbunnie7 for reading and reviewing my stories and the great humour. Don't worry, Samara will be in the chapter five, six or seven. Wakamoley, for being a terrific author and a wonderful reviewer.

* * *

**SWORD OF JUDGEMENT  
**_a Soul Calibur Fanfiction_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me except for Luciulle, Alminna, Ryame ect. and to the characters you don't know. The rest of the characters belongs to Namco.  
**Innumerable thanks to**: RedZadiacof12 for reading and reviewing my stories and the great humour. Samara will be in the next chapter! Wakamoley, for being a terrific author and a wonderful reviewer.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Circumstances  
**January 1, 2009

**A**lgollian stood next to the window in the third next door guest room of the mansion. His stare was cold and distant as he tried to imagine what was going on for their next stop for journey. There was a lot of things there were going to go through.

He shifted his gaze towards the temple's mansion's courtyard. was the same as it had always been. A small watering hole sat in the corner of the courtyard, beside the mansion's main stairwell, with three gossip stone standing idly by, like stone guardians to the temple. The huge mansion was surrounded by natural forest scenery, which held a mystical presence around the mansion, even though it was built within the castle's concrete walls. It was the only place within the castle's wall, beside the main Castle itself that held some natural landscape. The rest of the town was made for civilian use, with stone slabs, walls and buildings covering most of the land's natural beauty.

* * *

"Man, I'm seriously bored; this mansion is nice and all, but I need something to do!" He tore his gaze away from his quest room bed.

He let out another burp from the big meal he had ealier. He muttered to himself at how it was a bad idea to eat as much as he did because his family was soon going to go out to the journey quite sooner than he thought. He yawned as he layed his back on the chamber bed filled with many lavendar pillows. He groaned as he heard a knock from the door disturbing his short thoughts.

"Come in." He said loud enough for the unknown person to enter his room.

As the door swung open, it revealed the Lynette in her maid-like blue attair as usual. The door swung silently so it didn't bother him as much like when his sister Luciulle would. At first, he thought it was Luciulle because the girl had a similar appearance. He blushed noticing that the girl was smiling friendly at him. The only possible differences between his sister and the girl was that Lynette was more polite, but Luciulle was arrogant.

"I'm sorry to bother you; I just wanted to make sure if you wanted anymore pillows for comfort." the girl informed to him as she walked next to him to set the comfortable little cushions for him.

Ryame sighed with cutsy as he thanked Lynette. The girl gave him a friendly smile again as she exited out of the guest room. Ryame couldn't hear the door as it closed shut; he sighed, reeling relaxed and less tensed than before. His eyes almost fluttered as he tried to get some sleep. He had tried, but his body lacked the power to do so. He would not be able to move for some time, until he regained some of his lost energy; even then, it would be an effort without his full strength. He quickly lulled to sleep.

This lack of strength and energy not only affected him physically, but as his mind wondered the realm of dreams, his dreams began to take on a more realistic feel. The warrior's mind, no longer feeling the strong attachment of his body, was able to create the illusion and realistic feel to his dream. It's where the body mattered not and where the mind could make even a dream seem real. Pain was felt and even a scar could be felt upon the flesh, though not a mark would be on the skin. Excally, what was going in the young man's mind?

* * *

Ryame's dream was no different from the usual ones he had when he was far from his home. The realm of Germany in the Ostrheinsburg, his home, was always with him in his dreams, so he never felt too far from it when he slept; only in his waking state did he feel the distance between his world and this one. The dream was not an adventurous dream as the warrior usually conjured to mind, but instead, it was simply just a dream where he could wonder about his home freely and do whatever he pleased, and visits anyone he wished.

_As he begun making his way towards the castle's path, a little girl brushed past him, directly in front of him. Her body collided with his, but she just kept walking onwards, despite the connection. Upon feeling them collide, Ryame wanted to be kind and make sure she was all right, but the girl didn't stop walking. Ryame could only watch as the little girl moved further away from him, totally oblivious to the fact that they had even touched each other._

_**The impact mightn't have been that hard to her… I hope she's all right…**Ryame thought, as he watched the girl vanish within the crowd near the Ostrheinsburg castle. But for such a young girl to not notice being touch… must be in a hurry._

_Ryame, seeing as there was nothing to do now, then steered his head straight towards the castle, and began walking up the stone path to the castle's gate. But as he continued his walk, he soon came to a halt. His face was now drawn with confusion and deep thought, as he turned his gaze back towards the crowd behind him. Ryame ran back to where he and the girl had collided and stared in the direction where she had disappeared from view._

_Ryame shook his head in horror as he heard the azure demonic laugh. **What in the hell is going on?! **His eyes and mouth flew in horror as he looked at the collided girl. It wasn't just some girl he just saw that moment, that girl was...Luculle._

_"I'm sorry…" A soft whisper came from Luciulle's soft, innocent lips. He could hear it; however, she was immobile._

_An image of Luciulle lying in her own pool of blood appeared. Images of her laughing, crying, yelling, and dying flashed in his mind. Her delicate features were disappearing before his eyes. She was fading like a candle at the end of its life. Needles punctured her skin; chemicals were poured into her body and her blood._

_"So much blood…"_

_Ryame tried to hault his screams but failed, he couldn't dare to look. His eyes were filled with tears and anger. The Azure Knight had killed her—he murdered his sister._

* * *

Ryame found himself waking up with a gasp of fear; his face was now dripping sweat. He cursed something under his breath. To the gright side, it wasn't real for now but it seemed like it was going to happen in the future. He didn't want to take any chances. Even if his sister was annoying to him, he still loved her dearly as an older brother should. He gritted his teeth through anger and tried to prevent from sweat dropping down his face. Ryame took in a deep breath, sighing slowly and carefully.

"Damn it!" Ryame whispered harshly to himself. His golden bangs hung over his face as he lowered his head in failure. "Where did I go wrong?"

He questioned himself: Why did he have a dream of his younger sister dieing almost every night. It bothered him so much and it made everything feel like it was acually going to happen sometime around the journey. He growled as he sat up in his bed to exit out of the room. If anything horrible happened to his sister in the real world he wouldn't be able to forgive himself like his family would. His walk out out of the room wasn't stable enough.

"I will not give up. I will get out of this mess. I have to stop relying on others and learn to care for myself." Ryame clenched his teeth, moaning as he pulled over the ledge. He kicked his feet gaining his balance and strength and fell onto the solid ground. He rolled his body over and out of the hallyway and onto the soft next one. He took deep breaths as he exited out of the room successfully.

He could hear Luciulle calling his name, knowing that he was nearby. She appeared in his sight. Luciulle could see him have sorrow growing greatly in his eyes. Ryame was so touched to seeing his sister alive—right in front of him now.

"What is wrong with him—why is he so sad?" Luciulle muttered under her breath in a low tone.

More questions invaded the girl's mind. He was usually hyper and happy, but now he's changed somehow in his emotion. He showed a lot of passion before but he seems to be taking it a little to seriously. She remembered now.

"It must be one those horrifying dreams again." she sighed to herself, almost in horror. It wasn't as low as her statement from before. She bit her lower pink-tinged lip as if she wanted to draw blood from it like a vampire.

Luciulle found herself embracing her brother. She loved to comfort him when he was upset; she sighed in remorse; she used to have the same problem fighting the terror out of her mind like her cousin Cassandra once did when she was almost possessed by the evil sword. Ryame seemed like he was so weak, so brittle he could snap in half from a stiff breeze.

Luciulle looked to her left noticing that the flowers that sat on top of the table began to change as a result of the battling energies, expressing the feeling that Link felt within him. When the room was bathing in the soft blue glow from his Master Sword, the flowers blossom brighter and their colours shunned brightly, but as the room fall into the evil red glow of Soul Edge, the flowers began to die, withering up and turning grey. Luciulle sighed sadly; it was like how Ryame's heart must be feeling this moment. Luciulle tried to smile but it came out weak and sad.

Ryame peered at that weak smile and sighed. _How could she understand? Nobody's ever felt evil like this… evil that tries to kill you every step of the way. _Ryame thought. Though she had held it for only a short while, she was lucky that it didn't try and control her mind like it had done to Luciulle a couple of times. Though they were just mere suggestions, Ryame had followed those implanted impulses, like Soul Edge had wanted. He couldn't help it; Soul Edge was playing on his deepest thoughts and emotions, and this was just the beginning.

"Why are you staring, Ryame?" Luciulle asked her older brother.

Ryame didn't reply. He just shook his head, not wanting to awnser as he entered back in his quest room releasing her grasp of embrace. Luciulle sighed in remorse once again as she sadly and silently watched her brother entering the guest room. She wondered what to do at the moment.

* * *

A loud pounding came from Luciulle's quest room door. She was startled a bit because she didn't expect any visitors. Luciulle stared at the door,nervously. She was thinking about opening it or not. Luciulle felt a shiver run down her spine. She wondered who could it be at the time. Her family and the others was supposed to be in their quest rooms. It was impossible that anyone would be in the mood to be questioning the young woman to what she was up to. She swallowed hard and slowly made her way to the door. The stories that had been passed around of Nightmare all night had haunted her thoughts. Alminna was one of the most to know about him.

"Oh—" Luciulle quickly covered her mouth in shock as she notices the figure that stood before her.

She laughed nervously noticing that her cheeks were red in both embaressment and possibly anger. It was almost difficult to know which one. Standing outside the door was a tall man. He was drenched from head to toe. His long, black, hooded cloak covered his body. The woman laughed nervosuly and called herself silly. It was her father of course.

"What are you scared about?" Algollian questioned the girl as she sighed in relief. She expected it to be someone else entering her room other than one of her parents.

"Nothing really." Luciulle was puzzled. "What are you doing in here?" she questioned her father as she sat down to a nearby chair. Like she thought before, everyone was supposed to be in their own quest room.

A couple weeks before, Algollian has stopped entering the girl's room for quite a while. It was one of the reasons why it was almost unexpected to see him at her quest room that Hilde provided for her. He even found it to himself that it was awkward. He cleared his throat before speaking to awnser the girl's question.

"There seems to be something wrong with Ryame; I spotted both of you talking to each other." he informed his statement to the girl. Luciulle just gulped and nodded slowly noticing that her father was staring at her in almost misunderstanding.

Luiulle quickly reacted. "You saw us talking?!" she was a bit nervous. _I hope he didn't see us hugging. That bothers me more, especially he doesn't know that we have a better relationship._ Luciulle gulped hoping that he really didn't. She thought that she would probably be laughed at to death. She blushed as she laughed nervously. She almost didn't look at the man so it was as much embarressing as usual.

"He must have had the dreams again, did he?" he questioned her noticing that her face suddenly turned into a sad substance. He pretended he hasn't noticed but Luciulle probably has already known that he was feeling remorse at the moment.

Luciulle quickly shook her head but she was slient at that moment. "Yeah, the Azure Knight has something to do with it. I feel so sorry for him. He's just like Siegfried that way. He refuses to forgive himself." Luciulle felt clear liquid substance drop from her eye quietly. She quickly removed it with her arm. As she wiped it, she noticed that it quickly dried off.

The brute nodded his head in sad understanding. He sighed as he noted to his daughter.

"Soon, we will be leaving for our journey." he looked at the woman as she stood up in surprise, facing him in confuse.

"Why so soon? We sort of just got here."

Luciulle pouted as she faced him. She quickly ran towards the white-curtined window. "See?" She looked outside and smiled a bit.

"You need to relax before we start. The man faced her in confuse.

"I know I said I wanted to get it over with, but Hilde's area is really beautiful." she sighed.

She looked at the area that she described. There was a small gentle, thundering waterfall pounded into the steaming pool there, just big enough to rinse off underneath it. Her breath caught at the beauty of it all, catching sight of the many lush plants that straddled the hot spring and rocks lining the sides of it. Steam wafted up from the surface of the clear water looking particularly inviting, swirling on the breeze, almost as if it were beckoning to her. The spring was a delightfully harmonious combination of the wonders of nature and the ingenuity of mankind. Blue crystal orbs fluttered open as she took a deep breath, inhaling the minty air. Luciulle sighed softly and her beautiful cerulean-blue eyes opened, peering up at the evening sky.

Algollian just chuckled. "When I said soon, I meant in about a couple of days." he knew he was confusing the girl at that moment.

The girl's mistake made her blush in embaressment, calling herself silly again.

"Never mind what I said." Luciulle brushed the violet velvet jacket she was wearing. "Where is Alminna? I haven't seen her for quite a while." she told her father. She had just remembered that she haven't apotted her sister for quite a while.

* * *

The room was quiet. Alminna sighed as she layed quietly on the bed hoping to fall asleep soon. Siegfried was sound a sleep next to her. She smiled weakly, but then sighed as she guided her gaze towards the German man. The flashing images of them togther made her blush. They've known each other for almost four years. At first their relationship was almost nothing. She closed her eyes trying to dream again. She kept asking herself: why was Siegfried staring at her? She thought it was almost a stupid question to ask herself.

She thought of many things.

Alminna blushed, noticing that Siegfried was now hugging Alminna closer to him, almost sleeping. Alminna's cheeks flushed crimson-red, partly because his hand was now resting peacefully on her right breast and she was about to ask him a question that almost related to his action. At the moment, she didn't know what to think. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she tried to imagine what the man was dreaming about.

_Siegfried was walking through town. People stared at him for how strange he looked. And also for the fact that they thought he was Nightmare. They were frozing in fear. The people were hoping that Siegfried, or rather who they thought was Nightmare. Would spare their lives. Siegfried thought, "If only I could assure these people I meant no harm." Siegfried thought back to his final battle with Nightmare, wondering if he had really defeated him. If was all over. He ignored the thought. Of course it was over, he had destroyed Nightmare and Soul Edge himself- So how was it possible they could still be around? It did not matter to Siegfried. He kept walking through the town not caring about the focusing eyes on him. This is how it had been since he broke free from Soul Edge and reclaimed his body back from Nightmare. People stared at Siegfried when ever he would walk by._

_And people would think thought he was Nightmare. None of this made Siegfried mad, he could tell that they were afraid. He could see it in their eyes. But Still, he wished that people would treat him normally—something that was probably never going to happen._

_Siegfried stopped when he heard a noise from an alley he turned and ran through the alley and stopped. A girl with blond long hair in a ponytail wearing a white short dress was lying on the ground with a few cuts and bruises on her body. There were a few men with swords and one of them had a Zweihander._

_The leader, who was the one with the Zweihander said, "This is going to be fun. I'm going to fuck her first!" he laughed sinisterly as he watched the young girl whimper helplessly._

_Siegfried was angry at the foolish men. He was only nineteen but he he was confident to save the woman. "You shall not touch her! Leave her alone! If you lay a hand on her I will kill you all!"_

_The men turned to Siegfried. "It's Nightmare!" The leader with the large sword laughed at the young warrior. "Let's get him!"_

_They ran to Siegfried. He swung his sword a few times knocking down most of the men to the ground. The commander called to his men to attack the young blond man. Siegfried sighed in remorse as he slashed his sword at the evil men. His strength caused them to fly out of his way. The commander ran to Siegfried in rage with his large sword._

_"You son of a—" The commander was cut off by the young man's voice._

_"Watch your language!" he immediately told him with a smirk as he was about to finish him off. As he spared his life, the commander told his men to retreat as they ran out from his way. Siegfried watched them pitifully._

_Siegfried reached his hand out to the girl. She grabbed her staff like weapon which had a blade on the end. She then grabbed hold of Siegfried's hand and stood up. The girl threw her arms around Siegfried in an embrace. Siegfried froze for a moment. His arms were in the air. He didn't know what to do for a moment. But then he decided to put his arms around the girl. So he did. He blushed noticing that she was still embracing him._

"I'm really concerning what you're—"

The woman's mouth flew open in shock and nervousness. The man's hand was pressed firmly on Alminna's right breast. Feelings within her heart and body made everything seem so uncomfortable and confusing. The sudden action that occured made it hard for Alminna to think of what was going on. She could not hear herself swallowing hard as she felt her heart was about to burst from her chest. She tried to avoid how the young man's visage is so peaceful but his action was such in an instant.

Alminna whispered softly in his ear as she smiled. "It's not time yet, Siegfried."

She hasn't noticed it, but Siegfried smirking with a vile backround from above her as she closed the door behind her. Although she has not noticed it, she was aware that he was certainly up to something.

**--_F_in**

* * *

**End of Chapter Five**

* * *

Reviews from my beloved readers are most appreciated for the continuation of this novelization. I've always collected my best inspiration from the impressions, suggestions and criticisms of my readers, anybody that desires speedy updates should at least reveal their current thoughts. I am not attempting to be arrogant, the knowledge that people are actually reading just boosts my production time considerably. Standard reviews are greatly appreciated and I am completely open to possible requests. I am perfectly capable of accepting constructive criticism, it has proven to doubtlessly be one of the finest tools towards increasing my writing ability and avoiding further mistakes. Pointless flaming will be deleted. Thank you in advance for your time.

Samara will be in the next chapter, by the way! A/N edit: Sorry about that when I said the name Sandra. I ment to say Samara of course. Thanks, RedZadiacof12 for telling me about my mistake. Phew!


End file.
